The research in this laboratory is focused around two themes: enzymatic reaction mechanisms and membrane active transport. Research on enzyme mechanisms is currently directed towards enzymes requiring various coenzymes for catalysis such as flavins, nicotinamides, biotin, or pyridoxal-P. In analyzing how an enzyme effects a particular transformation we typically purify that enzyme to homogeneity and then use techniques ranging from rapid kinetic studies, investigation of stereochemistry, detection of rate-determining steps, to isolation of any detectable covalent intermediates. Efforts are also made to design active site-directed, suicide substrates for the specific enzymes with the goal of identifying enzymatic groups involved in catalysis.